Shockwaves
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Everyone thought Alice and Jasper would get together, but only the pixie and her mind reading brother know the truth. She is waiting for her mate: a girl with chocolate brown eyes and a smile that lights up the room. Now her mate is here, fostered by the resident Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, but she is nothing like the girl saw in her visions. [Bellice] F/F
1. Prologue

Shockwaves

Prologue

The doors are shoved open, letting a blast of cool air conditioning hit a man as he strides into the familiar place that leads him to in his work.

The blindingly white color of everything and the burn of antiseptic has almost no affect anymore on Charlie Swan, chief of police in the small town of Forks, as he walks past crying patients and anxiously waiting families. Any other time, he would stop and feel a moment of sympathy for these people, but he is not here for his work this day.

The Chief of police searches the grieving faces as he makes his way to the woman at the desk.

She smiles at seeing him and holds up a finger as she finishes talking into the phone. After the middle-aged woman hangs up and writes something on a note, she looks up at the all too familiar face.

"What can I do for you Chief Swan?" She asks, a polite smile on her ever patient face.

"Kristin Monroe?" He requests, fiddling with his bushy mustache in worry.

The receptionist types a few things on the computer before nodding.

"Room E219 on the third floor. She's in with Carlisle."

"Thank you, Zoe." He says quickly, before striding down the ever-white walls of the hospital.

He makes his way up and up, his unease growing more and more until finally he sees a familiar face and relief washes over him.

"Kristin, thank god- are you all right?" He asks, gripping the shoulders of his long time friend and looking her over for any injuries.

She laughs, swatting his hands away.

"Yes, Charles, I'm fine. I'm here on business."

"Oh," he says, straightening up and assuming a more professional stance. "One of your kids?"

Her smile melts into a more somber expressions and nods before stepping aside from and open door and indicating to take a look inside.

An ache spreads over his chest as he sees the girl who can't be more than sixteen, sitting on a hospital bed as the best doctor in that small, dreary town, flutters around her.

She is wearing a hospital gown that reveals large bruises on her arms in the shape of hand prints, a cut that had just been stitched up above her right eyebrow, and a dark blue-black coloring her left eye. He remorsefully suspects that under the baggy gown, is bandages wrapped around her ribs. Tiny drops of crimson are splattered over her face like she was sprayed with it from an airbrush.

"Abused." His old friend tells him gravely, in a tone saying that 'this kid has gone through a lot'.

Charlie Swan's hands clench into fists.

"So I'm here to put the man behind bars?" He guesses, an eagerness to see the man who did this, get the justice he deserved. There was always something about a man harming a child (or woman) that made rage roar in his blood.

"No actually," Kristin says, glancing wearily back at her charge. "That man is dead. Not sure how- seems to have just exploded from the inside out. God striking him down would be my best guess."

"Then- and don't get me wrong, it's nice seeing you- but why am I here?"

He moves his eyes from the expressionless girl to his old friend, and watches in confusion as she chews her lip in hesitance.

"I need a favor," she admits and the chief of police nods eagerly to help.

"I need you to take her for a while- foster her if you will."

He blanches. "What- no! I don't know how to take care of a kid!" He waves wildly in his panic at the prospect. "And a teenager no less. There is no way that I'll be able to-"

"Please, Charles," she says catching his hands and staring at him fiercely with begging eyes. "She's been in the system since she was four because her parents were killed right in front of her before she watched their killer blow himself up, she watched her first foster parents die in a bank robbery where somehow they exploded, and she's had over a hundred foster homes, but they all send her back because they say that she scares them because she is like a robot. Please, Charles, it will only be temporary- just until I can find another family to take her in."

Staring at his pleading friend for minutes on end, his shoulders slump in defeat and sighs.

"Fine." He says wearily, sincerely hoping that he doesn't mess up. "What's her name?"

Relief floods the child services agent's face. "Her name is Isabella Blackwood. She goes by Bella for short. I'll go do the paperwork."

She pauses halfway down the hall and turns back to her high school friend and looks at him with such earnest. "Thank you." She says.

Charlie Swan looks back into the room to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen finishing up and talking to her, but she doesn't seem to be paying him any attention. The entire time he has been standing there, she has just been staring at the wall, not even wincing as the good doctor sewed up her forehead.

Now though, she turns to face the chief of police, dark brown and bloody hair falling around her shoulders, to stare at her new caretaker with blank, dark brown- almost black, eyes.

A shiver runs down his spine at the absolute nothingness he sees in them.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've been sitting on this for a while and I haven't gotten past the first chapter. I don't know when or if I will update this story, but I'll try; I just wanted to get it out there. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 1

Shockwaves

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Living an eternity gets a little tedious after over a hundred years, and school doesn't change much over time.

Kids are taught the same subjects and same things, with the occasional additions to the history textbooks. It is a little interesting to listen to how the thoughts of people change through decades, but they are all relatively the same.

Every few years, I would find a singular interesting mind- one that is different than all the others, and be entertained enough through the tedious retaking high school experience.

Perhaps though, I'm the only one to feel this way in my family. Carlisle has Esme, Rosalie has Emmett, and though Alice and Jasper aren't together-together, they are still very close. So close that everyone has been expecting them to get together since they first arrived saying that they were moving in.

I'm the only one that knows, though, that Alice is holding out for her mate, a girl, that she has been seeing since she first woke up in a hole in the ground. It was of this girl that was her first vision.

I am probably the closest to Alice in our family, but she's closest to Jasper because she seems to be the only one that can calm his bloodlust.

After over eighty years, we have returned to Forks, Washington- a favorite of Esme's because of the house she designed and built.

It's a very small town with a constant cover of clouds, and we were a big deal in arriving a year ago. Anyone new is a big deal apparently, and we were the strangest they have ever seen.

But eventually, we lost our shiny newness and now we are mostly ignored.

Today though, there is a flutter of excitement through every mind at our school, for a new kid that is supposed to be coming. A kid Charlie Swan is fostering, and speculations and rumors have already spread before anyone has even laid a glimpse of the girl.

Carlisle had treated her a little over a week ago, and I saw her through his mind and learned the gist of her true story. He has an unusual concern for the girl that he sometimes gets with a special patient.

The school day is as boring as ever as I ignore the excited minds of my classmates until finally, lunch arrives.

After getting a few random items from the food line, I make my way to my usual table with my family.

Being vampires, humans naturally shy away from us so while we only have five people at our large table, the rest of the school groups around the others, over crowding them and squishing in. They probably don't even notice doing it, or think nothing of it if they do.

I settle between my two sisters, my back facing the window where rain falls like water balloons.

A hush falls over the lunchroom as a girl walks in, though the minds pick up in excitement.

Bella Blackwood walks in in an even stride with Mike Newton hovering beside her, a large smile, and talking excitedly.

She, however, doesn't even seem to notice that he is there as she heads straight to the line for food and picks up a single apple and a water.

Hushed conversations pick up, all about the new girl, and for those who hadn't already seen her, how she got her injuries.

She looks a little better with her fading black eye and her mostly healed stitches, and long sleeves that hide the bruising that I know is under them.

Her eyes rove around the rowdy room, taking in the overflowing tables and ignoring Jessica Stanley's inviting waving hand and Mike's insistent biddings to sit with him at his table.

Her eyes land on our table and the open spaces and several free chairs. Beside me, Alice goes ridged in a vision and my own eyes widen in surprise at what she sees.

Bella walks straight across the tiled floor without a stutter or misstep, and sits down in the empty chair at our table without an ounce of hesitance or care. Everyone stares at her as she leans back, opens a book, and takes a bite of her apple.

I can hear my family's surprise and confusion as she just continues to ignore us like she did Mike.

Tilting my head, I look closer at her, and it's then that I notice something. She is completely mind silent. I can't hear her thoughts or even read any expression on her face. Her dark brown eyes are almost black, she's almost as pale as us, and she is as pretty as a human can get. But I can't hear her.

"She's not scared at all," Jasper sub whispers to us in confusion. "Not even the slightest bit nervous. In fact, I can't feel anything from her at all, like it's all just not there. Empty."

I suck in a deep breath to tell them that I can't hear her either, when a scorching flame sears my throat with the most mouth watering smell I've ever come across.

The table groans where I clutch the edge as I desperately swallow back venom that pools in my mouth.

If I kill her now, I would have to massacre the entire student body. Everyone all in the same place, it wouldn't be that hard to make it look like an accident... Or maybe, if I can hold off until she gets home, I can lure her into the woods and drain her there...

An inaudible gasp comes from Alice beside me, and her eyes darken as black as mine to glare at me.

 _No Edward_ , she hisses furiously in my mind, _it's her. She's my mate; look at her!_

A wave of pictures and images flash through my head, of them together, curled up on Alice's bed and giggling, her sleeping peacefully with Alice looking down at her with such loving eyes that my own chest aches, and finally, an image of Alice tilting Bella Blackwood's head up from her propped up position on the bed, and kissing her so very gently. Bella's eyes are a warm chocolate brown in these, not the emotionless, blank ones that I saw from Carlisle's worried mind.

Seeing these, I get a better grasp on my control, focusing on Alice instead of the burn in my throat.

I turn a sharp glare to the girl sitting opposite of me, hating her for tempting me.

She looks up probably sensing my stare, making the first acknowledgement that we were there at all. She doesn't flinch from my glare, her heart doesn't even stutter, and her eyes are devoid of any feeling at all.

I recoil at her look, because it's so unnatural and admittedly, a little creepy. I can understand why the other foster parents would think her scary- it's like she's not even there.

Alice eagerly leans forward, stretching out her hand to the other girl with brighter eyes than I've ever seen them.

"Hello," she says, "I'm Alice."

Bella Blackwood turns her unnerving eyes to my sister, briefly looking at her face before flicking down to her outstretched hand.

After several seconds, she carefully sets her book down and grasps my sister's smaller hand.

"Bella," she says in a voice as devoid of anything as her eyes.

Alice's smile widens even more at the lack of reaction to her freezing hand, but at this point I'm not expecting much of any reaction or anything from her.

"This is Jasper, Edward-"

"I'm Emmett!" My child of a brother says with a grin, slapping her on the shoulder.

She turns her blank eyes to Rosalie, were she glowers at the human, but all Bella does is blink under her glare. Rose blinks, and tilts her head almost curiously- no one has ever been able to stay where they were before and stare right back with no reaction.

"That's Rosalie," Alice says happily, gesturing to our over protective sister.

"It's good to meet you," she says and opens her book back up to continue her silent reading.

Alice's smile falters, before plowing ahead again.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" She asks, making Bella's eyes once again flick up to meet my sister's eager golden ones.

"Nothing's blown up," she says simply, and the flame in my throat is forgotten as I wince.

My mind flashes over her story, how they all connect to her watching people blow themselves up.

"Um... That's good, I guess," Alice says, and leans back in her seat to pout when her mate starts to read her book again with little interest.

 _She isn't anything like what I saw in my visions,_ Alice thinks to me, and I have to agree. _She's my mate, aren't we supposed to be, like, instantly connected or something? She's not even paying me any attention._

"So, what are you reading?" Alice asks, and Bella's shoulders lift and fall in a slow sigh, as if she's too bothered to be annoyed, before she looks up again.

"Don't really know," she answers before glancing at the title of the book. She doesn't bother saying what the title is, though, after she looks.

"Is it interesting?" Alice asks, smile becoming more and more strained the longer these short answers are happening.

"Not really," she says, starting to read again.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie says suddenly, loud enough for the human to hear, not that she flinches. "But am I missing something? Why are you here?"

Alice gives a low growl to her sister, hoping that the blonde's rude behavior won't scare away Bella. Her worries are for naught as she doesn't even lift her eyes.

"There are seats open here, so I sat down. I can move if you wish it."

Rosalie's "yes" doesn't even reach her lips before Alice is reaching across the table to touch Bella's warm human skin.

"No, of course not. You are always welcome to sit with us."

Rosalie looks about ready to argue, but smartly refrains. This is one battle she has not chance of winning.

Bella's smell clings to Alice as she pulls her hand away, reminding me once again of my need to hold my breath.

Bella hadn't reacted at all to the vampire cold touch, and my brows furrow.

Nothing about this human seems natural.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so here's the next for this story. I'm going to try to write more of it but we'll see what happens. I'm not even sure where I want to go with it. Sigh. The whoas of I writer.**

 **~Silver!**


End file.
